The success of research in the post-genomic era is being compromised by the inability of researchers to find and use the vast genomic and bioinformatic resources available to them. Though hundreds of resources are freely available and easily accessible on the web, it is a Herculean task for biomedical researchers to find the relevant resource for their needs. If they are found, the training on the resources is non-existent, inadequate, or inconsistent, preventing the researcher from using the resource efficiently and effectively. The work in this proposal will increase the speed and success of biological research by providing scientists with relevant, efficient, and effective training on the use of freely accessible genomics and bioinformatics resources. This will be accomplished through a comprehensive collection of on-line tutorials. The script and materials of the tutorials are used to create a unique deep "database" of resource descriptions, features, and functionality. This database will be accessed through an innovative search and ranking system that directs researchers to the most relevant resource for their needs. The researcher will then directly access complete tutorials or modules of tutorials for their needs. The success of research in the post-genomic era is being compromised by the inability of researchers to find and use the vast genomic resources available to them. The work in this proposal will increase the speed and success of biological research by providing scientists with relevant, efficient, and effective training on the use of freely accessible genomics and bioinformatics resources. . [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]